


—ikanaide

by aoseird



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Romance, F/M, Romance, Song: Ikanaide | Don't Go, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoseird/pseuds/aoseird
Summary: —jangan pergi. Katamu sampai jumpa lagi, bagaimana sih? Frasa 'sampai jumpa lagi' itu artinya ketemu lagi, tahu. Bukannya nggak balik-balik. Enak saja mengubah makna tanpa persetujuan. Nggak sopan. Ayo ketemu lagi, Deidara.
Relationships: Deidara (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Deidara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Deidara/Rinne





	—ikanaide

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer(s): Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, sajak mBoel belongs to Sapardi Djoko Damono, Ikanaide belongs to Sohta, Ikanaide English Cover Piano Version belongs to JoyDreamer, but this story is purely mine.
> 
> warning(s): songfic, no-plot, AU, typo(s), 1st POV semi 2nd POV, and other stuff(s).
> 
> note: lirik-lirik yang saya pakai di sini campuran dari lirik punya Sohta sama punya JoyDreamer.

_“it’s nothing,” i kept to myself.  
truth is, i wanted to stop those footsteps for a moment,  
but you’re gliding forward with such quick steps,  
and i’m simply watching._

**.**

Cepat sekali kauseret koper abu-abumu itu. Langkah-langkah kakimu juga cepat sekali, menjejak lebar-lebar, aku tak bisa mengimbangi. Ya, ya, aku bisa paham, sih. Kau mengejar waktu untuk _check in_ , agar cepat memegang _boarding pass_ , begitu katamu. Tapi, tapi, aku melihatnya lain lagi.

Langkahmu terlalu cepat, Deidara, aku tak bisa mengimbangimu—aku tak bisa mengejarmu. Bandara ini juga ramai sekali; penuh dengan entitas-entitas manusia yang juga tak kalah sibuknya, sepertimu. Membuatku semakin kesulitan untuk mencari celah; beberapa kali tubuhku terimpit-impit insan lain. Tapi lagi, langkah-langkah mereka tak secepat kau. Jalanmu cepat sekali, atau memang selalu seperti ini, sih?

Aku tertinggal di belakang, tahu. Aku tertinggal banyak jarak di belakang. Beberapa kali aku memanggilmu, tapi kurasa, suaraku melebur dengan bunyi-bunyi peringatan penerbangan, dengan cuap-cuap ratusan individu, serta onomatope sepatu-sepatu dan roda-roda kecil yang beradu dengan lantai keramik.

Makanya kau tak bisa mendengar suaraku yang terus-terusan memanggilmu.

Kaki-kakiku ini langkahnya tak selebar punyamu, tahu. Susah sekali mengejarmu; masa aku hanya mampu melihat helai-helai pirang panjangmu yang berayun-ayun tak beraturan itu dari kejauhan, mengikuti gerak cepat tubuh tegapmu. Tak goyah walau sedikit.

Menyebalkan.

Ya, ya, aku memang sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan jika disuruh melihat surai panjangmu itu setiap hari, memang sudah begitu; rambutku saja kalah panjangnya. Hanya saja, aku tak mau melihatnya dengan cara seperti ini.

Aku tak mau ditinggal di belakang.

**[]**

_going tonight, it’s the final flight, it’s time, you are leaving me.  
as i start to run, my legs getting numb, the ground slowly going out of place._

**.**

“Deidara— tunggu!”

Aku berhasil, mengejarmu, lalu menangkap sebelah tanganmu di dalam genggamanku, tepat sebelum kau masuk ke ruang _check in_ —ruang sialan. Aku membungkuk, menopang diri pada lutut dengan sebelah tangan demi mengatur napas-napas terengah. Sebelah tangan saja. Sebab, satu tanganku lagi kugunakan untuk menggenggam erat lengan kokohmu.

Aku takut, nanti bila terlepas, aku tak punya kesempatan lagi untuk menggapainya.

“Jalanmu cepat sekali, sih?? Capek, tahu!”

Kau berbalik, kemudian iris langitmu memandangiku tanpa rasa bersalah; boro-boro rasa bersalah, kau justru memberiku tatap teraneh yang pernah ada. Ya, ya, aku tahu bagimu ini biasa saja. Tapi bagiku, tidak. Ini tidak biasa saja.

“Oh, Teicchi. Bukankah selama ini aku selalu jalan seperti ini? Mungkin kau saja yang mulai lemah dan rapuh, hm,” katamu, dengan seulas seringai lebar. Kalau aku tak terbiasa, sudah entah sejak kapan aku ingin merobek seringai menyebalkanmu itu.

_Eh tapi, sebaiknya, kau menyeringai saja daripada tidak sama sekali._

“Nggak! Kali ini memang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apaan, sih? Seperti mau pergi jauh saja.” Aku berhasil berdiri tegak, lalu ikut menatap mata birumu lamat-lamat (dan mencuri pandang-pandang pada seluruh wajahmu), masih tetap mencekal erat lenganmu— _t_ _ak akan kulepas._

Lagi-lagi kau menyeringai, setelah mendengar ucapanku. Selain seni, rupanya menyeringai juga sudah jadi hobi utamamu, ya.

“Memang jauh, ‘kan? Tokyo ke Roma sekitar tujuh belas jam penerbangan, lho, dengan Alitalia, hm.”

… Ah, padahal bukan itu yang kumaksud— aku juga tahu Roma itu jauh, bahkan benuanya saja sudah berbeda dengan Jepang. Deidara bodoh. _Mengapa aku bisa menyu—_

“Kau ‘kan hanya tak mau kehilanganku, hm.” Seringai, lagi.

_—kaimu…._

…

“Aku tak suka seringaimu, tahu!”

Brengsek. Ternyata kau paham apa maksudku. Kalau paham, seharusnya dilakukan, dong.

Jahat.

**[]**

_i shouldn’t cry, i shouldn’t cry, but the truth is i wanna say,  
“oh, please don’t leave me.”_

**.**

“Aku pergi, ya. Bisa sendiri, ‘kan?”

Kau menoleh, sebelah tangan pada gagang koper, yang kanan mengecek arloji. Kemudian, iris langitmu menyorotku dengan satu tatap serius, meminta jawaban absolut atas tanyamu yang terakhir.

“Deid—”

Mana mungkin aku jawab.

“Sampai jumpa lagi, hm.”

Ada satu ulas senyum simpul darimu, tulus, manis, berbeda sekali, tetapi menyakitkan. Untukku. Yang melihatnya—

_“Deidara!”_

Kau tak lagi mendengarku; langkah-langkah cepatmu membawamu masuk ke ruang tunggu bersamaan dengan peringatan penerbangan terakhir. Pesawatmu akan berangkat dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Aku menggigiti bibir gemetar dengan dua tangan terkepal erat, memandangi sosokmu yang semakin menjauh, kemudian hilang dalam jarak dan kerumunan manusia yang juga tergesa-gesa.

_Setidaknya, tunggu aku, Deidara…._

**[]**

_you’ll disappear, to somewhere not near, it’s time, you are leaving me.  
you, i can’t see, ‘cause you’re not with me, the night slowly crumbling to far away._

**.**

Aku sudah keluar dari bandara; aku melihat orang-orang yang jumlahnya semakin sedikit. Aku juga sudah mendengar bunyi deru pesawat terakhir yang terbang malam ini. Pesawatmu, yang terbang paling akhir itu. Aku mendongak, membiarkan angin-angin malam menyapu lembut wajahku, meniup pelan anak-anak rambutku— _eh, rupanya, sejuk sekali rasanya._

Lalu memandangi burung besi itu membawamu terbang semakin dan semakin jauh, dariku, hingga menghilang, menyatu dengan bintang-bintang dalam kelamnya malam.

Ah, aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi— _mungkin mataku mulai minus?_ Jauh, sih. Sudah tak terlihat pula. Gelap. Gelap semua. Kau pun asal pergi saja.

Jahat, tahu.

**[]**

_everything will be the same and even after festival.  
all the nights are unchanging like nothing happened here at all.  
but you looked much more alluring than usual,  
and i’m simply watching._

**.**

Tahu, tidak? Malam itu, aku masih ingat, lho, malam itu.

Malam itu, musim panas, kita pergi ke festival kembang api—kau yang mengajakku, tentu saja. Aku tak perlu mengajakmu lebih dulu, aku tahu kau pasti akan mengajakku ke festival tersebut. Kemudian, kita akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman untuk menyaksikan kembang api; kau tak pernah gagal menemukan tempat yang strategis.

(Kalau aku, duduk di sebelahmu saja sudah merasa senang sekali).

Ketika kembang api itu diluncurkan, kita melihatnya bersama-sama—ah, tidak. Kau saja yang melihatnya.

Aku, lebih memilih untuk melihat wajahmu yang sedang terpesona memandangi ledakan-ledakan kembang api tersebut; diam-diam kusimpan di sudut memori sebagai potret favorit. Tatapanmu tak pindah, sampai seluruh kembang api itu selesai diluncurkan dengan bunyi ledakan yang menggelegar.

Begitu pun denganku.

Tatapanku pada wajahmu, juga tak pindah, sampai kau selesai mengagumi bunga api-bunga api tersebut dengan pesona-pesona yang tak pernah lesap dari paras tampanmu.

_Apa boleh buat. Aku tak bisa menahan diri. Kau tampak lebih manis, lebih tampan, lebih indah, malam ini. Mungkin, kembang api adalah penyebabnya. Memang selalu itu. Maniak, sih._

Tatapanku masih juga tak pindah, ketika kau berbalik, lalu menoleh padaku dengan wajah berseri-seri, mulai menceritakan betapa sempurnanya ledakan kembang api tersebut.

“Tetapi, tentu saja tak sesempurna seniku, hm!”

Ujarmu di akhir eksplanasi. Dengan senyum pongahmu seperti biasa.

Penuh kebanggaan.

Tetap saja, aku suka, senyummu. Manis. Tidak tergantikan. Hanya milikmu seorang.

_Kau saja, seorang. Harusnya kau sadar itu, tahu. Tapi sepertinya, melihat sikap pongahmu yang selalu menyebalkan itu, kurasa kau sudah lama sadar itu._

Festivalnya selesai. Selesai begitu saja. Semua kembali seperti semula. Malam pun kembali seperti semula. Semua kembali sama. Tak ada yang berbeda.

Tetapi bagiku, tetap berbeda. Berbeda sekali.

Karena kau ada bersamaku.

**[]**

_the time passing by, between you and i, and now it is taking me.  
i’m on my way, to home where i stay, it’s somewhat dark,  
but i guess i’m okay on my own._

**.**

Aku baru saja keluar dari minimarket di ujung jalan. Malam ini udara terasa lebih panas, jadi aku keluar, mencari es krim. Aku beli dua. Satu vanila, satu lagi cokelat.

Favoritmu yang cokelat, ‘kan, Deidara?

Kukira aku hampir lupa. Habisnya, aku pun lupa kapan terakhir kali kau keluar bersamaku, tengah malam, untuk sekadar menemaniku mencari es krim. Yang kuingat, terakhir kali, ya waktu itu. Di bandara. Sudah lama.

Jahat.

Tapi, biar saja. Aku bisa sendiri. Es krimnya aku beli dua, dua-duanya untuk aku makan sendiri juga. Siapa tahu udara akan terasa lebih dingin bila aku makan dua es krim sekaligus. Enak, lho.

Walau gelap begini, aku bisa sendiri.

Aku hebat, ‘kan?

**[]**

_street lamps, they shine on me, making a shadow,  
i’m all alone_ _…._

**.**

Tapi, jalan kaki rupanya melelahkan juga. Entah kenapa aku tadi malah ambil jalan memutar untuk pulang—apa mungkin karena aku ingin menghabiskan es krim lebih lama, ya. Bahkan tiang-tiang lampu di sisi jalanan ini semakin sedikit; di depanku hanya ada dua tiang, satunya mati pula.

Sekarang, rumah pun jadi terasa lebih jauh. _Capek._

_Capek._

Sendiri rupanya melelahkan, ya, Deidara.

Tapi aku malas pulang. Semakin hari aku semakin malas pulang; berputar-putar di jalanan, melihat-lihat apa saja, terdengar jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada pulang. Setiap hari aku pulang, isinya sama saja, sendiri saja. Kau, sih, tak ada.

Memang susah kalau jahat.

Kau ‘kan, tempat aku pulang, Deidara.

**[]**

_you’ll disappear, to somewhere not near, it’s time, you’re leaving me.  
seeing tonight, is blurring my sight, a feeling that i’m guessing i can never flee._

**.**

Kau ke mana, sih, Deidara?

Katanya tidak pergi jauh. Kalau memang begitu, ya pulang, dong. ‘Kan nggak lucu kalau ternyata firasatku hari itu benar. Eh, tapi, waktu itu, kau memang bilang akan pergi jauh. Tokyo ke Roma jaraknya sekitar tujuh belas jam penerbangan, dengan maskapai Alitalia, begitu katamu.

Ya, ya, tapi ‘kan bukan berarti nggak balik-balik juga.

Jahat.

Masa aku sendiri lagi? Malam-malam begini. Jarak pandangku setiap malam semakin jelek, semakin memburam saja. Kukira kondisi penglihatanku yang makin memburuk.

Ternyata karena setiap malam aku berusaha menahan air mata agar tak tumpah menganaksungai. Jadi, cuma menggenang saja di kelopak mata.

Rupanya, justru membuat mataku jadi buram.

**[]**

_i shouldn’t cry, i shouldn’t cry, but the truth is i just wanna say,  
“oh, please don’t leave me.”_

**.**

_“Aku pergi, ya. Bisa sendiri, ‘kan?”_

_“Deid_ _—”_

_“Sampai jumpa lagi, hm.”_

_“Deidara!”_

Konversasi itu terjadi tahun berapa, ya? Aku lupa. Sudah lama sekali. Tapi anehnya, aku masih saja ingat dengan jelas suaramu kala itu. Aku pun masih ingat bahwa aku tak memberimu jawaban atas tanya yang satu itu. Kalau begitu, biar kujawab sekarang, ya.

Tidak. Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa sendiri.

Aku tidak bisa sendiri, Deidara.

Aku tidak bisa sendiri, dan aku tak dengar kabar apa pun lagi darimu sejak hari itu di bandara. Aku tidak bisa sendiri. Tidak sama sekali. Tidak, jika tanpamu. Tadinya, kukira, aku bisa. Namun ternyata, satu dekade sudah berlalu, dan aku tak bisa.

Rupanya aku tak bisa.

Aku kesal. Kenapa pula kau bertanya waktu itu, dengan pertanyaan yang mungkin kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi sekarang, aku mengerti kenapa hari itu, iris langitmu memberiku satu tatap serius, demi satu jawab absolut.

Kau sudah tahu bahwa kau tak akan kembali. Menyebalkan.

Aku _tidak bisa_ sendiri, Deidara.

Apalagi bila tanpa kabar.

Satu-satunya kabar yang aku dapat adalah berita yang memberitahu bahwa pesawat yang kau tumpangi menuju Roma itu jatuh di pegunungan dataran Rusia, beberapa jam setelah pesawatmu _take off_ , kemudian menghancurkan semuanya. Tak ada sisa, katanya. Tak ada yang selamat juga, katanya.

Jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin aku percaya kabar sinting seperti itu. Para jurnalis itu bersikap seenaknya saja. _Hoax._ Begitu istilahnya di zaman sekarang. Banyak sekali. Termasuk kabar tolol yang satu itu.

Enak saja.

_… Enak saja._

…

… Bohong, ‘kan, Deidara? Ayo, katakan padaku. Bohong. Katakan padaku. Tak apa. Meski kau mengatakannya dengan satu seringai arogan yang penuh dengan keangkuhan, meski kau mengatakannya dengan derai tawa mengejek yang mengikuti, tak apa. Walau satu dekade sudah berlalu pun, tak apa. Katakan padaku.

Itu _bohong,_ ‘kan, Deidara …?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

terus saja jalan  
aku di belakangmu

_emangnya?_

iya jangan khawatir  
aku di belakangmu

_iya, iya  
untuk apa?_

jangan khawatir  
aku di belakangmu

_kalau aku berbalik  
apa kau tetap di belakangku?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak. Rinne sudah berbalik,

dan lelaki itu tak ada lagi di belakangnya.

Deidara tak ada lagi di belakangnya.

**Author's Note:**

> ikanaide: jangan pergi.
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini.  
> fiksi ini saya tulis untuk kepuasan pribadi semata. tidak ada keuntungan apa pun yang saya raih dari fiksi ini selain kepuasan pribadi.
> 
> enam baris sajak di bagian akhir itu punya salah satu sastrawan hebat Indonesia, Sapardi Djoko Damono—semua tulisan beliau terlalu mengadiksi, terlalu luar biasa.
> 
> sincerely,  
> Aosei RD.


End file.
